Naruto: A New Story
by gfhgjihm
Summary: AvatarNaruto cross. Aang and the group come across two scrolls. Scrolls that call upon the spirits that are Kyuubi and Ichibi. But four ninja aren't exactly what they expected. Follow Naruto, Sauske,Shikamaru and,Gaara on their trip to defeat the firelord


It had been a bright day, and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. A group of three teenagers, and a flying lemur were flying over stretches of barren land on their flying bison.

One of the teens with a baldhead and blue tattoos snaking around his body was staring down at the ground below in deep thought. He got off his perch on the bison's head and walked over to a girl wearing a blue kimono, with brown hair, and two, thin braids on the side of her head.

"Katara," he murmured looking at the girl. She lifted her head from her careful sewing to look at him. "What, what if I can't master the elements before the comet arrives. What if I'm not strong enough to beat the fire lord? I mean I've mastered airbending, and nearly waterbending, but since Bumi is captured I don't have a teacher for earthbending, let alone fire.

She gazed at him, sadly. He had been like this ever since he learned that King Bumi couldn't be his teacher two days ago. She hated seeing him upset but there was nothing she could do. She spoke saying the only words that she could think of.

" Don't worry Aang. You're the Avatar and it's your destiny to master the elements. Even if you only have one summer you can do it. You have to." She said the last sentence softly, so no one could hear it. For that is whom the boy dressed in an orange and red outfit was, he was the Avatar.

For the last 100 years a war had been going on. The fire nation, for reasons no one knows, attacked the rest of the world when Sozan's comet had arrived. The firebenders had wiped out the last of Aang's people; he himself had gotten frozen in a glacier, not far from the southern water tribe.

That was were the adventure started. Katara and her brother Sokka, the last member of the trio, were fishing near that glacier.

Katara in a rage had accidentally broken open the glacier Aang was frozen in.

To put it short Aang was freed, then he, Sokka and Katara flew off on Aang's air bison, to find the North Pole, with a crazy prince and his uncle chasing them. They needed to go to the other polar ice cap in order to get a waterbending master to teach Aang and Katara. The fire nation attacked the North Pole but Aang managed to stop them.

They had recently been to the Earth kingdom city of Omashu, to try to get the crazy King Bumi to teach Aang earthbending. However it had been taken over by the fire nation and Aang and his friends were forced to leave without a teacher.

That left them flying around looking for a town in which they could replenish their meager amount of supplies.

Katara was snapped out of her thoughts when Sokka's voice yelled out, "Aang, Katara I see a small town down there. Maybe it's got supplies!" 'And meat,' he thought happily.

Aang jumped out of his seat onto to Appa's head and gently steered him down to the town.

They got off him and looked around at the town. It was actually smaller then it had looked in the air, instead of larger. Only a few jumbled together huts, with a bigger building in the center.

They started to walk into the city, when Aang realized something was off. There are no people he realized suddenly. He couldn't see any people at all, no children playing catch, women doing laundry no one.

" This place is creepy," said Katara shivering. "It's like a ghost town."

" Hey look," shouted Sokka. " That big house in the middle, has smoke coming out of the chimney. Maybe somebody is cooking meat." With that happy thought he ran off in the direction of the building.

Aang and Katara looked up. There was a steady plume of smoke rising out of the stone chimney. They looked at each other, shrugged and ran after Sokka.

When they reached the building they knocked on the door to find it was open. They headed inside, and saw some of the most bizarre things in existence.

Weird food, strange weapons, odd-looking liquids, and some moldy scrolls were just some of the things lined up on shelves surrounding the walls of the building.

In the far corner there was a small fire crackling. In front of it was a rocking chair with, what seemed like a grey lump, in front of it. The grey lump rose of the seat, and the teens could see it wasn't a grey lump rather an old, gnarled woman covered by a grey blanket.

"Hello. Welcome to my shop, what do you want?"

The old woman spoke with a soft ragged voice, yet it had a tinge of some strange power in it. Katara slowly walked up to the woman.

" Um, hi. My friends and I are looking for supplies do you have," she was interrupted by a violent sneeze coming from the other side of the room. The old woman was there in an instant holding a tray.

Sokka had been looking at a twisted boomerang when it shot pepper up his nose. AAAAHH CHOO, he sneezed. When he turned around there was an old woman, towering over him, holding a tray of what seemed to be brown blobs.

The woman spoke, " Do you want one of these," she asked gesturing towards the tray with gnarled fingers. "They're great for curing colds."

" No, I don't have a cold. You see I was looking at this boomerang when," he was stopped when a hand stuffed a brown blob down his throat. It grabbed his mouth and closed it making him swallow it.

Cackling evilly when she saw Sokka's mouth turn form shock, to anger, to disgust. " See aren't you feeling better," the woman asked sweetly while Sokka was just standing in shock trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

"UUUUUUUUgh!" he said when he regained his ability to speak. " It tasted horrible."

"That was a Possum-Rat dropping," the old woman said innocently, enjoying once again the look of horror that passed through Sokka's face. "Now what was it that you wanted," the woman asked Katara?

However Katara wasn't able to answer as she had collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles after the woman's treatment of Sokka. Aang filled in for her. "We wanted supplies."

The old woman hadn't appeared to listen; she instead was gazing at Aang's tattoos. "Um," stated Aang, unnerved by the woman's gaze.

" You're the Avatar aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

" One minute." The woman walked over to a cabinet, leaning against the wall. She took a key from her pocket and used it to open one of the cabinets many drawers. She took two scrolls from the drawer and threw them to Aang who ran forward to catch them.

" These are the only supplies you will need, good day." With that said she gathered Katara and Sokka, who had been watching the scene, and pushed them and Aang onto the steps outside. They stood a minute looking at the house as though they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Well that was rude," said Katara a frown forming on her face. " She could have at least given us real supplies instead of scrolls, I mean come- she stopped in mid rant watching as the building in front of her started to vanish, as well as all the other buildings.

Appa came running over to the group worried about his master and his friends. First they told him to land in a patch of land, no buildings in sight. Then they had run 100 feet away where they started to gaze around in wonder at nothing. Then they started talking to the air in front of them, and two scrolls popped out of nowhere into his masters hands. Then finally a force that Appa couldn't see pushed them. To say he was worried was an understatement.

Appa ran over and licked Aang. Aang smiled but he was in no mood to be happy. In fact the only emotion he felt was confusion. The others felt much the same way.

"Wh-but-how- whats going on." Sokka screamed out to the heavens. " The old lady disappeared along with all the buildings. Maybe this is a ghost town. We should get out of here Aang, Katara."

Aang looked down at his hand, gasping he said, "Yeah, but look the scrolls the old woman gave me are still here."

" Who cares? This is a ghost town with no meat and I want to leave."

" Wait, Sokka. Read the scrolls Aang they might be important."

" Ok, here it goes."

In tiny handwriting across the top of the scrolls were the words.

_ Summoning Scroll_

_This scroll summons the fox spirit Kyuubi. The fox contains great power, and by opening this scroll he will be summoned, and will obey you. Do not open the scroll unless in need of a powerful ally. For every summoning has it's price. _

The second scroll contained the same the message but Ichibi and raccoon replaced the words Kyuubi and fox. " It sounds pretty dangerous to me," said Katara hesitant of opening the scrolls.

"Aw, its okay. Aangs the Avatar he can control any spirit, right Aang."

"Right Sokka. Maybe these spirits can help me defeat the fire lord. I mean it said 'great power'. And for the price to pay, I'm the Avatar. It probably means normal people but not me."

"Oh, ok." Katara finally relented.

" Here it goes then, " cried out Aang as he set the scrolls down and opened them slowly. He shut his eyes expecting to hear a fox's growl, or raccoon's footsteps. He opened his eyes when nothing happened. This turned out to be a mistake to do as a bright light filled the air around them. They shielded their eyes until the light finally ceased. Instead of a fox or a raccoon, they saw four figures lying on the ground. Where the fox scroll used to be lay two boys, one dressed in bright orange with spiky sun-kissed hair. The other boy was wearing a black shirt with a fan on the back, with black hair. Where the other scroll used to be lay two boys, one with red hair and a strange symbol on his face, the other had a head that looked like a pineapple. Certainly not what they expected.

**This is an Avatar Naruto cross set in the Avatar universe. In the Avatar timeline Aang and the others are about to meet Toph. In the Naruto timeline Sasuke and Naruto are fighting at the valley of the end. And Gaara and Shikamaru are running to help Naruto and "rescue" Sasuke. The reason why I am not continuing my other stories are that Similar People was going to basically be a mix between Isumo 1489's Forlorn and another story Brothers in Misery, both very good stories in their own right. My other story Naruto and the Prisoner of Azkaban had no plot so I stopped it. So, please review. Or else. Muuuuuhahaha. Yeah so review. Please I'm begging you. Just hit the little button at the bottom of the page that says submit review, and write a 2-page review. Then put me on your alert list. Then your favorites list. Then put me in your C2 if you have one. Then put me on your favorite Author's list. Thanks. **


End file.
